


Behind the Glass

by stelliums



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: SquipJere Week prompt 6 - Ghost in the Machine





	Behind the Glass

A quiet whirring sound awoke them. They were resting by a window, on a ledge. It was the window into Jeremy's room, but from a different angle than how they typically saw it. They could see the bed from where he sat, covered in clothes that Jeremy had thrown there without bothering to pick them up. They sighed, crossing one leg over the other. Hadn't he gotten out of those habits? Hadn't they gotten him out of it themself? 

They could hear the door open. The squeak that usually irritated them was quieter than usual. They had to make an effort to hear it. Jeremy stepped through and turned to face him. He looked larger than life, likely due to the curvature of the window they were looking through. 

Jeremy tapped on the window, his fingerprints smudging the glass before fading away. They were knocked out of their thoughts to stare back at him. Even if they knew whether he could hear them or not, they were unsure what to say if they ever chose to speak. 

"It worked." They could hear him say, faintly. He sounded like he was in complete disbelief. Something significant must have happened, to make a grin that wide appear on his face. It was nice to see. They liked to see him happy.

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap._

They tapped the glass in reply. If only they had breath; then they could have misted up the glass to write on it. But they didn't, so that was an impossible method of communication. Jeremy kept smiling at him, but they couldn't hear anything after he had stopped speaking. Had he lost all connection with him?

He placed his hand against the glass, and only then did they truly comprehend how much they had shrunk. That they had grown smaller at all, in fact. They reached up to place their hand over his. The two barely compared. They blinked while Jeremy laughed on the other side.

"Jeremy...? Jeremy...!" They called. The smile vanished from his face in response. So he remembered. He remembered just as well as they did. Except that they weren't disappearing this time. They were just confined to this small space, unable to tell what Jeremy was thinking. Was that even what he had been recalling when he looked so dismayed?

Jeremy sat down at his desk, which was far closer than they had anticipated it to be. Jeremy's breath covered the glass when he leaned forward, focused, and they felt something ruffle their hair.

They looked up but couldn't see anything. "What was that?" They said, running their hand through their hair to reduce how messy Jeremy had made it with a huff.

"What, you can't see it?"

"See what?!" 

Their hair was messed up again - it seemed as if the tables had turned. They recalled that, usually, it was Jeremy on the receiving end of affectionate pats on the head and such. Jeremy laughed again, a sound that they wanted nothing more than to hear repeated over and over and over again. It barely mattered that he was laughing so joyfully at their expense. They felt something against their skin again but it felt less like a poke with a finger and more akin to a peck with his lips.

Jeremy rested his head against his hand, his elbow on the desk. They could feel his gaze on them as intimately as the heat that surrounded them. Oh, he knew what he was doing, the coy smile on his face attested to that.

But did he know that it was the only way that he could reach them, from the other side of this screen? Would he ever grow to regret putting it between them? Their anger, if it existed, melted away with the press of a button. That was how Jeremy wanted them. But he wanted him. He wanted him, and that was enough. They liked to see him happy.


End file.
